What if?
by shanlol
Summary: What if's for episodes in series 14 and 15 (episodes not in order)
1. Dark Secrets

So I decided to re do this because I didn't like the first one and I had better ideas to make it longer. Also I want to do what happened after the episode finished. Here it is and there will be POV's of Barnaby and Ben

sorry for any mistakes

* * *

DS Ben Jones peered over the banister and stared at the tin holding the bomb. He knew he was never going to get to it, there were to many stacks of newspapers in the way. There wasn't much time left, Barnaby couldn't stall William much longer.

Ben's POV

What the hell am I gonna do? Damn it, god freaking damn it. I try pushing another stack of newspaper out the way but it wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry but I have to go" I heard William say.

"No don't" I heard Barnaby shout.

Without thinking twice I leapt up and climbed onto the banister. I jumped and broke the connection and landed on pizza boxes. The first thing I felt was pain, coursing up my body. I tried so hard not to scream out in pain.

Barnaby's POV

When I saw Jones jump the whole world just slowed down. I watched my sergeant take what looked like the leap of faith and I swear my heart skipped a beat when he landed with a thud on the pizza boxes.

I rushed over to him and started lobbing the pizza boxes off of him.

"Don't move" I said to him

"I'm ok, I'm ok" He said but I didn't believe him. He didn't look ok to me.

I turned around and saw the paramedics walk in. I told them to take care of Jones. I then went to talk to William even though I didn't want to leave Jones' side.

Ben's POV

With the paramedics' help I got up from the pizza boxes. I groaned in pain as I stood up, I don't think I broke anything but everything hurt, a lot. Plus the room was spinning and my head felt like it was going to explode. I could hear Barnaby speaking to William and I saw them walking out of the room. I slowly began to walk towards the door but every move was agony and I was stumbling all over the place. One of the paramedics had to catch me to stop me from falling. I bet you I looked like a drunk man. I walked outside with the two paramedics holding me up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Barnaby putting William into the police car. I was feeling light headed, about to throw up, couldn't even stand on my own and on top of all this my stomach was grumbling. I sighed as I was approaching the ambulance.

Barnaby's POV

I shut the police car door and smiled but my smile faded as I saw Jones being loaded into the ambulance. I rushed over to him.

"Jones. Are you alright" I asked him as he was being put down onto the bed

"Fine sir, apart from feeling light headed and aching all over" he said with a small smile.

I felt bad for him. He had just done a heroic thing and this is what he gets. The ride to the hospital seemed so long but finally we got there. Jones was taken away for scans or something while I waited impatiently in the waiting room. Once again it seemed like hours before a doctor came in. I stood up to greet him.

"How is he?" I asked

"Good news. No broken bones and we are happy to discharge him but he needs plenty of rest"

"That is good news thank you"

He left and a couple of minutes later Jones walked in looking like a truck had hit him. I gave him a very sympathetic look.

No one's POV

Ben smiled at his boss "I just want to get home"

Barnaby nodded and they headed out together. Barnaby had asked his wife Sarah to pick them up since he went in the ambulance and left his car at the Bingham's house. The ride to Ben's house was quite silent. Ben was falling asleep in the back seat while Barnaby and Sarah talked quietly in the front. They arrived at Ben's house. Barnaby helped Ben into the house.

"Jones do you want me to stay the night. Just to keep an eye on you" Barnaby offered

"No thank you sir i'll be fine" Ben declined Barnaby's offer and headed upstairs.

"I'll pop by tomorrow" Barnaby said.

Ben just mumbled and disappeared upstairs. Barnaby went out and locked the door behind him.

That night Ben was having a terrible nightmare... _Ben was in the Bingham's house and climbing onto the banister but it was to late. William has pressed the button and the bomb exploded, killing him, Barnaby and William._ Ben woke up drenched in sweat and he was breathing rapidly. The rest of the night he stayed awake thinking off all the what if's and what could have happened.

The next morning Barnaby parked in front of Ben's house and knocked on the door. There was no answer so he knocked again. Still no answer.

"Jones?!" He yelled through the letter box. Then he heard Ben thumping down the stairs. Barnaby stepped back from the door.

Ben opened the door and Barnaby knew something was wrong. Be looked like a zombie and it was clear that he had been crying. Barnaby entered the house and sat down in the living room so did Ben after closing the door.

"Want to talk about what happened?" Barnaby said

"Not really" Ben mumbled

"Come on Jones, look at you. You're a wreck, no offence"

"I had a bad dream last night. That's all"

"Was it about what happened?"

"Yeah but I didn't jump in time and we all died. For the rest of the night I just thought of how different it could have been if I hadn't jumped"

"You're a hero Ben. And I have to admit I thought my heart stopped when I saw you jump. I can never thank you enough for doing what you did. I would never have had the courage to do that"

"That means a lot sir"

"So stop worrying about what might have happened. We arrested William, Im fine and thank god you're fine" Barnaby patted Ben on the back and smiled at him.

Ben smiled back "Thank you sir"

* * *

So I hope you like it. This is just something I wanted to write since the bigger Midsomer Murders fanfic im writing is taking much longer than I expected. Hopefully it would be out around august. But bye for now!


	2. A rare bird

So I decided to do loads more what if's and not just one because I've been watching so many midsomer murders episodes lately and I have so many ideas for what could have happened.

I'm gonna say this now, I don't own Midsomer Murders and there might be spoilers in every chapter. Enjoy! No POV's in this one.

* * *

John Barnaby edged closer to Michael and Nina while he was explaining how Michael had killed his victims. He looked over at the bushes behind Michael hoping to see his sergeant, Ben Jones but there was no sign of him. He kept looking over there and finally he could see Ben's head pop up out of the bushes. He sighed and carried on talking to Michael.

Ben made his careful way through the bushes and brambles. He could hear his boss talking but he was concentrating on Michael. He crawled closer and closer to Michael.

"We must drown together in a lake of tears" Michael screamed at Barnaby.

"Jones!" Barnaby roared as he started charging at Michael.

Ben jumped from the bushes and tackled Michael into the water. Him and Michael made a big splash as their body's hit the water. Barnaby was now by Nina's side, comforting her and telling her it was ok. About four PC's were legging it across the bridge after they heard the splash.

Meanwhile Ben was wrestling with Michael in the water and so far it was quite a struggle.

"You always get in the way. Maybe it's time for you to become a dead swan" Michael muttered to Ben before diving under the water, dragging him down with him.

Barnaby hadn't heard what Michael had said, he was busy making sure Nina was ok and trying to get the net off of her. Barnaby looked up and noticed that Michael and Ben were no where to be seen. He stood up and scanned the water surface.

"Jones?!" He said a little confused. He went to the waters edge and looked down. He could hardly see anything but he could make out to figures under the water, one of them struggling to brake free of the other's grip. Barnaby's eyes widened "JONES!" He yelled. He started to take off his jacket ready to dive in.

Ben was really struggling since Michael had his hands around his throat. Ben tried to kick him and brake free but it was no use. He was starting to swallow water and was becoming light headed. He looked up and saw his boss diving into the water. Michael's grip loosened on his neck as he was swallowing a lot of water. Ben's eyes slowly closed and his body became limp. Barnaby finally reached him and put his arms under Ben's arms and pulled him up to the surface.

Two PC's helped the DCI pull Ben out of the water. When they both were on land Barnaby sprang into action.

"Ben?! Can you hear me?" He said while he checked Ben's breathing and pulse. "Has someone called an ambulance?" He asked.

"Yes sir. Be here in five minutes they said" a PC said.

Ben wasn't breathing and Barnaby couldn't hear his heart, this frightened him. He took a deep breath and started CPR. He didn't dare look at Ben's face as he did this, he couldn't believe that he had to do CPR on his own sergeant. It was heartbreaking.

"Come on Jones please" Barnaby begged not wanting to loose his beloved sergeant.

Just after he said that Ben started to cough violently and he started throwing up water. Barnaby turned Ben onto his side and sighed in relief and he could here the ambulance in the near distance.

The ambulance took Ben to hospital. Barnaby went home to tell his wife Sarah about what happened and to get a change of clothes. When Barnaby arrived home, Sarah was busy on the laptop.

"Hello love" she said and then she turned to face Barnaby and saw he was soaking wet. "John what happened?"

"We found our killer about to throw Nina into the lake. Jones tackled him and the next thing I know the killer is trying to drown him"

"Oh John. Is Ben OK?"

"I don't know. I pulled him out of the lake and he wasn't breathing. I managed to get him back alive but he's in a bad way. As for our killed he's dead to but I don't care about that right now. All that matters is Ben"

"Why don't you go change and I'll take you to the hospital"

Barnaby nodded and went to get changed. Soon enough him and Sarah were sitting in the waiting room waiting on Ben's condition. A doctor came in a couple of hours later.

"How is he" Sarah said

"He's taken in a lot of water but we have managed to pump it all out. He is unconscious and will be probably for a couple of days but we are sure he'll make a full recovery"

"Thank you so much" Barnaby thanked.

Minutes later Barnaby and Sarah were sat at Ben's bedside. "You get better soon my friend" Barnaby said.

A few days later Barnaby got a call from the hospital that Ben was showing signs of walking up. Barnaby ran to his room and sat down in the chair. Ben stired and opened his eyes a crack. He looked over at his boss "Sir?" He said confused

"It's OK Jones you're in hospital. Do you remember why?"

"Um..." Ben thought and suddenly all the memories of that night came flooding back. "Yeah I do. But what happened after he dragged me under?"

"Well. You struggled and I had to dive in to save you. When I pulled you out you weren't breathing and I had to revive you." A lumped formed in Barnaby's throat but he carried on. "You finally started to breath again thank god and then the ambulance took you to hospital and you've been out for a few days"

Ben stayed silent for a while but soon talked "what about Michael"

"Dead" Barnaby simply said.

Ben just nodded "Thank you sir"

"What?"

"Thank you for saving my life. I wouldn't be here if you didn't save me"

Barnaby smiled "I couldn't loose you, friend"

"Friend? I mean I think of you as friend but I didn't think that you did."

"Don't be stupid Jones, of course you're my friend. My best friend"

"I'm glad to be your best friend sir"

"Me to Jones, me to!"

* * *

I hope like it and all chapters/ what if will involve Ben getting hurt or something one way or another! Hehe


	3. Night of the stag

So so sorry I haven't posted a chapter for a while. I've been so busy with school work and everything.

* * *

A gun shot sounded and everyone went silent.

"Gonna kill a copper now boy? Is that the right thing to do?" The man with the gun said (I can't remember his name)

"Go on old man, have a bang" Samuel said mockingly.

Before the old man could reply, Smudgepot jumped forward and snatched the gun from him. The gun was now being pointed at John Barnaby. Ben Jones was being help back by two other men. He struggled to brake free of their grasp.

"Go on Smudgey, finish him off" Samuel roared

"Got anything to say before I pop you, copper?" Smudgey said in a deep voice

Barnaby looked around and then looked at his sergeant. Ben looked at his boss and tried to brake free. Smudgey pointed the gun at Ben

"Stop trying to brake free you piece of filth" Smudge Pot spat and pointed the gun back at Barnaby.

Barnaby sighed in relief that the gun wasn't pointing at Ben but there was a hint of fear on his face now that the gun was pointing at him once again. Ben looked at his boss with fear on his face too. He felt so hopeless, his boss was being held at gun point and he couldn't do anything. Samuel looked at Barnaby and noticed how angry he was that his sergeant was being restrained. A evil smile crept onto his face as he turned to look at Ben. The two men holding Ben saw Samuel's face and they knew what Samuel wanted them to do.

One of the men punched Ben in the gut again and Ben fell to the floor. Both men were now beating him up. Ben screamed in pain. Barnaby ran towards him only to be stopped by Smudgey placing the gun on his head.

"Don't move or I'll blow your brains out" he laughed evily.

Barnaby looked on terrified as the two men continued to beat up his Sargent. Ben tried his very best to escape but it was no use, they had a tight grip on him. Barnaby couldn't stand it any longer. He grabbed the gun from Smudgey but Smudge Pot wasn't going to give up that easily. Soon enough they were wrestling for possession of the gun. Ben had managed to fight one of the men off by punching him hard in the gut but he was getting weak and couldn't fight off the second man. The second man was about to deliver a blow to Ben's face when the gun went off and a loud thud of a body hitting the ground. Everyone turned to face Barnaby and Smudgey to see who had been shot. Ben raised his beaten face and to his horror, there lay his boss with a bullet wound in his leg.

Many police officers arrived on the scene and arrested Smudgey, the two men and Samuel. Ben had managed to crawl over to his boss.

"Sir? Sir are you alright" Ben said in a panicky voice

"I'm alright...Jones. Are you?"

"Yes I think so. The ambulance will be here soon, hang on"

All Barnaby could do was nod as he heard the sirens in the distance.

Later on that night, about 2 in the morning, both Ben and Barnaby were in hospital and had been treated. Barnaby would be on crutches for a couple of weeks but he will live. As for Ben, he was very battered and bruised and his body hurt all over. The morning came and Barnaby was demanding to be discharged so he could see his Sargent. Unfortunately, the doctors wouldn't discharge him but fortunately, Ben had been discharged and he was on his way to see Barnaby.

Ben slowly opened the door to Barnaby's hospital room and he limped over to the bed. Barnaby was sound asleep and Ben didn't want to wake him so he waited. An hour later Barnaby opened his eyes so see a familiar face sitting next to him.

"Jones! You're alright thank god"

"Of course I'm alright but are you?"

"Yes don't worry about me" Barnaby turned away from Jones

"Sir?" Ben said sounding confused and worried

"Ben. I should have helped you"

"Sir you couldn't you had a gun to your head. I'm so glad your still here. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you" Ben's voice cracked and a tear came to his eye.

Barnaby looked back at Ben "Ben, it's alright. We both are fine and alive"

"I'm glad we are"

"Me to Jones, me to"

* * *

I hope you liked it. I'll try and post another chapter as soon as I can. On and Merry Christmas and a happy new year.


	4. Murder of Innocence 1

Hello! It has been a long time since I posted a chapter. Sorry for the wait. I have 2 ideas for what if's in Murder of Innocence so there will be 2 chapters based on this episode. Hope you enjoy. Sorry for any spelling errors

* * *

DS Ben Jones parked his car in the hospital car park. He got out of his car while answering his phone.

"What? When did this happen?" He exclaimed as he walked into the path of an oncoming car that he hadn't seen.

"Jesus!" He shouted as he tried to dodge the car.

He jumped out of the way but in doing so he jumped onto a car bonnet and fell to the floor and hit his head on the concrete. His vision became blurry and he slowly lost consciousness.

A few minutes later Ben woke up. The world around him spun as he tried to get to his feet. He steadied himself and looked around, no one was in sight. He slowly picked up his phone and called DCI John Barnaby.

Barnaby was already in the hospital. Grady Felton was dead. Barnaby sighed heavily and wondered where his sergeant was. Then his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, it was Ben. Barnaby answered.

"Jones where are you?" Barnaby asked in frustration.

"Sir..." Ben said in a quiet, raspy voice.

Ben's tone of voice worried Barnaby "Jones are you alright?"

"Car park..." Ben gasped then hung up.

Ben fell to his knees as everything around him spun. His head felt like it was about to explode.

Barnaby rushed down to the car park and scanned around the area. His eyes caught a glimpse of a figure leaning against a car. It was Ben. He hurried over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Jones what happened?"

"Car almost hit me"

"What?!"

"Car almost hit...me" Ben repeated

"Are you alright?"

"Head hurts...room spinning"

"Wait here I'm going to get help" Barnaby rushed off to get help.

Within a few minutes Ben was taken into the hospital for a check up. The doctors said he only had concussion and that he could go home. Barnaby drove Ben home and when they got back to Ben's house Barnaby made sure he got police protection outside his house.

"Sir there is no need for police protection. I'm fine"

"No you're not Jones, you're a target. The killer already has had one go and he will try again. You need to stay safe, I need to know you are going to be safe"

"I'm fine sir, don't worry"

Barnaby sighed. "You take care Ben. Let me handle the case, you just rest"

Ben nodded wearily. He wasn't going to argue anymore, he was too tired. Barnaby left him be and went home but he was still worried about his sergeant.

* * *

Hope you like. I'll post the second what if real soon!


End file.
